The Wallflower
by Sasukeluva 4eva
Summary: AU/M For Adult Situations & Content/: I was always the wallflower in his perfect little world, the one person he would never take notice of. No… not when he only had eyes for my perfect twin sister. Please read and review!


**a/n: Surprise, surprise! Sasuke-sama is back in action…! Er, sort of. :3**

**Exams are upon all of us at this time (whoever said schooling outside of high school would be easier should have their asses kicked, THOROUGHLY), so I think it unwise to get everyone's' hopes up in reference to my hiatus, irregular as it has been. **

**BUT, I figured I would present you all with a new plot bunny that has been plaguing me since before I left Fanfiction to pursue my studies. **

**I hope that you will not spurn me because of this.**

**And on a side note, I have been getting many PM's in regards to my more popular stories—HSS, AOTTM and the like—and whether or not I am 'abandoning' them (in laymen's terms).**

**I shall make it a point here that NO****, I am **_**not**_** planning on discontinuing **_**ANY**_** OF MY FANFICS. **

**Regardless of the fact that I have relatively dropped off of the FF radar of late (the last few months, in other words), does not mean to say that I have forgotten about them.**

**As of now, I shall let them collect a little dust, continue on with my outside activities as normal, and return to you fresh and revived so that I can wipe the grime away (from my mind, as well as from my stories) and present you with the quality that you are all highly deserving of.**

**So now that all of that has been said, please continue with your ongoing support of me and my fanfics, and enjoy this latest idea of mine.**

**Disclaimer: IDNON, BIDHTOS!**

* * *

><p><strong>S<strong>u_m**m**_a_r_**y**_: _

_I was always the wallflower in his perfect little world, the one person he would __**never**__ take notice of. _

_No… not when he only had eyes for my perfect twin sister._

* * *

><p><strong>Sasukeluva 4eva presents;<strong>

**T**h_e_** W**a_l_**l**f_l_**o**w_e_**r **

_Sasuke x Sakura Lemon Fanfic _

(Terribly predictable now, aren't I?)

* * *

><p><strong>.::.P<strong>_rologue_**.::.**

* * *

><p>His dark eyes.<p>

Oh _god_, those dark eyes of his.

Onyx in colouration, bottomless and unfathomable, so easy to draw one in, but so difficult to interpret, to read; he gave so little, but took so much when he locked gazes with you.

Of course, it seemed that that would always be the case for yours truly, one whom only found herself _pining_ for him to turn and look her way.

Pathetic?

Yes.

Foolish?

Most definitely.

But it has always been this way, because for me, even the tiniest sliver of recognition he would give when he met the eyes of someone he held in somewhat high regard (next to those in which he despised completely) was more than worth the torturous days I had to endure until that moment came.

Don't get me wrong, this isn't just a "crush" based on the crude basis of outer aesthetics (because let's face it; he may well be the prettiest man on the face of this planet [**Pffffbbtt, he could conquer the entire galaxy if he wanted to, SHANNARO!**], but that has not played at all on my judgement of him [**Though it doesn't hurt to know he's the most eligible bachelor of Fire-Leaf Academy, with looks and wit to match!**]), but from all of the years I have known him as a person.

I was friends with him as a child, one that he could associate with comfortably, but not enough so to ask over to his home.

That honour was reserved solely for the blonde imbecile known only as Uzumaki Naruto.

I shared many close encounters with him, but not any that would further our relationship from distant friends to the best of; again, those privileges were reserved for those that had been with him from the very beginning.

And because of this, we gradually grew to the point where he barely even recognised me as someone worthy of his time anymore; with that separation, he went on to better things, leaving to pursue his middle schooling in Otogakure, whilst I remained behind in Konoha.

When I finally approached the beginning of my middle school experience, he was already moving forward into high school, once again back in Konohagakure to attend the most prestigious school in any of the five neighbouring countries, entering the transitioning phase in which he would make the most crucial decisions towards his future aspirations.

While he was making a reality of his dreams, I could only live out mine from a distance, hoping, _praying_, that one day he would once again turn those acknowledging onyx orbs in my direction, without feeling the need to cloak what was hidden beneath them.

But I knew this would never be.

For whenever I was in his line of sight, it would always stray to the figure at my side; beautiful, voluptuous, quirky and bubbly—all of the words to describe my younger twin sister.

Ironic, is it not?

That the older sibling is constantly outshone by her junior's flawlessness—not only could she be the poster girl for all of the big-time fashion magazines out there, but she is clever and witty to boot.

The only thing that I can really claim for myself is my extraordinarily high intellect, in which I am easily able to outdo her with; but what does being a "brainiac" matter, when you are not only smart, but exceptionally attractive as well?

She is everything I'm not—ever _will_ be.

While she stands out in the centre of the room, drawing people in with her luminosity and kind ways (her magnetism slowly but surely dragging _him_ further away from me in the process), I stray in the very corners, the shadow that sticks to the very soles of her feet, and will never be lifted from that degrading position simply because of the ties we share; her light will always outshine mine—that is a solid, and very real fact of life that I will never have the ability to change.

And the saddest thing is that I will forever remain the pathetic 'wallflower' in his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>an: VERY short, I KNOW. But hopefully it should give an overall of what is to be expected in this story. :3**

**Please review (flames have no place but the hearth of a fireplace; **_**so keep them there**_**)! :D**

***-Sasukeluva 4eva out-***

* * *

><p><strong>CLICK HERE TO COMMENT! ;)<strong>

**ii**

**ii**

**i**

**V**


End file.
